


The First Times Kurt and Blaine Saw Each Other in Their Cheerios Uniforms

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Blaine, Cheerio Kurt, Humor, M/M, trope twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Blaine saw Kurt in his Cheerios uniform, the first time Kurt saw Blaine in his, and how the Internet played it’s role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Times Kurt and Blaine Saw Each Other in Their Cheerios Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my delightful beta amongsoulsandshadows.

A few days after their first Christmas as a couple Kurt and Blaine managed to catch Kurt's home empty except for them for a whole day. Burt and Carole were at some political event, Finn was at Rachel's, and Sam was still back home with his family and Rory. It was rare to get such an extended length of time alone together so they were enjoying stretching it out. They had made out when Blaine first got there, enjoying it as an end in itself in a way they hadn't since before West Side Story. After a while they decided to take a break, for once certain in the knowledge they'd had time to get back to it later. They ended up cuddled side-by-side on their bellies on Kurt's bed watching YouTube videos.

At first it was just silly ones they'd seen linked on Facebook, or cool music videos - which always lead to them talking about how they would arrange the song and critiquing each others ideas. Then Kurt mentioned a song and Blaine said, "Oh I did that with the Warblers, I think it's on here," and then they were off.

Blaine was mostly kind of disturbed by seeing the original New Directions doing "Push it" in front of the school. Kurt was amused by the Warbler's rendition of "Delilah" with Blaine hamming up his first solo. Blaine was amazed watching the first New Directions regionals competition. Not so much that they were good - although a brand new group being that good was unusual, just that it was odd to see all those people before he knew they even existed. Plus, even with everything that had happened with Shelby coming this year and having known it had happen for a long time before that, something about actually seeing Quinn pregnant - the day she actually gave birth in fact - was really unsettling. Instead of asking about that he said, "Who's that?" Pointing to the black guy he didn't recognise, but had seen in pictures before.

Kurt smiled slightly, "That's Matt, he was one of the football players that joined after my one game." Blaine had heard that story from Kurt's Dad the day they went to support the New Directions football game. "We weren't close, but he was alright. I think Mike still keeps in contact with him, he transferred at the end of the year."

Blaine nodded and found a video of Wes singing lead on "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic” which made Kurt giggle.

"Ooh, I know what you haven't seen before!" Kurt said, dragging the laptop a little closer to type in the search bar. "No peeking."

Blaine entertained himself looking around Kurt's room. He'd added a new vase to his top shelf and Blaine made a mental note to ask him about it later when Kurt told him to turn around. It was a wide shot of a Cheerios routine which was a surprise, but it wasn't long after Kurt clicked play Blaine understood what was going on.

Kurt and Mercedes strutted through the crowd of cheerleaders utterly owning the entire room singing "4 Minutes". Blaine's mouth dropped open but he barely noticed because this had happened and he had not known about it. He had somehow known Kurt had been a football player, but missed out on learning he had been a cheerleader. Also, this had been what, a year before he had told Blaine he couldn't do sexy which he knew had been bullshit. Blaine figured he should say something and settled on "Wow."

"I know!" Kurt said and laughed. "I look so young."

"Way to make me feel like a massive pervert," Blaine replied without really thinking. His brain was busy watching Kurt shake his hips.

"Really?" Kurt said incredulously and that is when Blaine caught up to himself.

He tore his eyes away from the screen to look at the real Kurt, which was even sexier than the on screen Kurt, but right now he was supposed to be replying, not thinking about that. "Um... yeah? Can’t you see yourself?" Blaine gestured back to the video which was finishing up.

"I was a sophomore, Blaine!" Kurt said, sounding scandalised.

"And if I were to show you a video of my sophomore self singing you Teenage Dream last year you wouldn't be interested at all, would you?"

Kurt blushed, but then met Blaine's eyes softly. "So you were singing it to me?"

Blaine smiled, "Of course." Then he stuck out his tongue, "All part of the plan to get the spy to change sides."

Kurt laughed, "Way to ruin the moment, Blaine."

Blaine bowed his head slightly, "You are most welcome." They lay for a moment, turned on their sides with the laptop forgotten, just looking at each other.

"So... you really liked that?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the screen with his head. He looked less confused now, instead his eyes were a little darker.

Blaine smiled a slow smile. "Yes, I always like seeing you confident and performing."

"Uh huh, and it had nothing to do with the cheerleading uniform?"

Blaine was about to vehemently deny it and then he thought of Kurt, his Kurt, the more grown up Kurt wearing it and his mouth went a little dry. "Well... only because it was on you."

Kurt looked a bit nervous and flushed and usually he looked like that right before suggesting something amazing and he said, "I've, uh, still got the uniform..." He quirked his eyebrow in that devastating way of his and Blaine spared a moment to wonder if he was dreaming because this couldn't possibly be real.

The uniform was a bit tight (which really was not a problem) and a bit short (which Blaine really did not notice considering everything else going on). Blaine thoroughly enjoyed helping Kurt 'stretch out his muscles before a big competition'. In fact, he enjoyed it a number of times over the next few months. 

 

15 months later...

 

Blaine got home from school and immediately opened his laptop and made sure he was logged into Skype. He and Kurt had been talking - not a lot, but more - since the wedding-that-wasn't and this time of day on a Wednesday was usually a good time to catch Kurt. Blaine was still sorting out his bag when the video chat request popped up and he accepted immediately.

"Hey there!" He said, still standing in front of the desk, half focussing on reaching for a textbook. When Kurt didn't reply he refocussed his attention, wondering if the connection had frozen. But no, there Kurt was and he could tell the video was working because he blinked. Distinctly. "Kurt?"

Suddenly Kurt snapped to life, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

"What?"

Kurt's face was total confusion and Blaine did not get why. "Seriously, Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"Listen Blaine, we're just friends and I can't do this with you and - oh my god where did you even get it, did you go to my house?" Kurt was almost hysterical now.

Blaine reached out as if touching the screen would do anything to sooth Kurt who was obviously having some sort of breakdown. This shifted the top of his awful, polyester - oh. "No! Oh my god no, Kurt, seriously?"

Kurt calmed down a bit, but still looked confused. "No?"

Blaine shook his head, "Wow, no - I," He really wanted to ask exactly what sort of masturbatory role-play scenario Kurt suspected him of exactly but that probably wouldn't help. "I'm a Cheerio now. This is my uniform."

"You?"

"Yes."

"You are a Cheerio? As in, a member of Sue Sylvester's McKinley High Cheerios?"

"Um, yeah." He wanted to explain the whole scheme but that would have to wait because Kurt was giving him a curious look. Blaine could not help but wonder and maybe hope Kurt was now having a similar reaction to the one he'd had when he had seen Kurt in his uniform.

Instead, Kurt burst out laughing. Eventually he calmed down enough to say, "I think I had forgotten you might legitimately wear that outside of sex."

Blaine laughed too, glad the tension was gone even if he might have liked a bit of a different sort of tension to stay. "I was surprised, too," he said, with a wink and it was on the edge of their rules, but Kurt had just totally mentioned sex so he figure pushing it a tiny bit was allowed. "Actually, I'm co-captain.”

Kurt burst out laughing again. Explaining the whole story took about twice as long as it should have between giggle fits. When he was done Kurt shook his head. "You know, I'm not completely certain you didn't make all that up to explain me catching you in a complex jerking off scenario." This time it was Blaine who couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
